Lover's Tiff
by Jennstarzzz
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a "Lover's tiff" will they be able to resolve things?


I do not own anything you recognise. It belongs to JKR!

*****************************************************************************************

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were standing in the main doorway into Hogwarts a month after the battle. They were both dressed in black dress robes with a white Lily in their lapels. They were here with the people who had survived the battle to celebrate the lives of those who had not. The two were waiting at the top of the steps for Harry and Ginny to come down from Professor Dumbledore's old office. Harry had been talking to Dumbledore's portrait and Ginny had been there to support him.

Since the battle the ministry had been busy. A new Minister had been elected, Kinglsey Shacklebolt. A man whom most people agreed could more than handle the job. Stan Shunpike had finally been released from Azkaban, as had all the others who were falsely imprisoned. Replacing them in Azkaban were the rogue death eaters who managed to escape from Hogwarts before being rounded up.

The Malfoy family had been cleared of all charges after it was revealed that none had fought in the battle and that Narcissa had actually lied to Lord Voldermort and told him that Harry was dead. Draco and his mother were here today, Lucius had stayed away fearing backlash from students and parents alike.

Hermione could see their white blonde hair now, glinting in the sunlight as they sat down by the lake, where Dumbledore's funeral had been. No one who died in the battle was to be buried at Hogwarts, but a plaque was to be erected with their names on.

Ron put his arm around Hermione as she sniffle slightly, but she shrugged him off as she heard the door open behind them. Harry and Ginny walked out, their faces stained with tears. Hermione ran to them and wrapped her arms around their necks as they sobbed. Hermione didn't ask, but she assumed that both Dumbledore and Snape had been talking to Harry.

Hermione turned and released them from her arms and looked to Ron to comfort them, but she only saw hurt in his eyes. He turned and walked down the steps towards where the ceremony would be. Harry and Ginny looked at Hermione who only shrugged.

They made it to the memorial service just before it started. Professor McGonagall was going to lead the service. Hermione sat next to Harry, who was sitting next to Ginny, who in turn was sitting next to Ron. They were all holding hands as silent tears fell down their faces.

Luna sat down next to Hermione a few minutes after the service began, loftily declaring her apologies for being late. Most people glared but the people who knew her chuckled slightly. Glad for the slight distraction.

Hermione was surprised when a few minutes into the service Luna started sobbing. She let go of Harry's hand and comforted Luna, laying Luna's head against her chest. No one expected Luna to cry at all, and here she was crying the most.

Luna apologised profusely to Hermione afterwards, and Hermione could tell she was slightly embarassed. Hermione waved away her apologies and hugged her again, telling her that friends comfort each other. However this only made Luna cry harder and mumble incoherently, but Hermione thought she heard the words "Sorry - father - worried - only child - mum - dead"

After telling Luna that they understood why Luna's father did what he did she walked off to the Black Lake.

Hermione walked back over to where Ginny, Harry and Ron were and asked if they were okay. Ginny and Harry said they were, but Ron looked Hermione up and down and said "Like you care" before stalking off.

Ginny's face hardened instantly and she tried to go after Ron. Hermione caught her arm and shook her head before going after Ron herself.

"Ron, what was that about?"

"You know very well!"

"No. I don't."

"You obviously don't need me or you wouldn't have shrugged me off would you?"

"Oh for pity's sake Ron! I shrugged you off becuase I knew Harry would need me more than I needed you!"

"See!"

"Ron." Hermione said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Harry had just been talking to Dumbledore, who in case you hadn't noticed was Harry's father figure for 6 years. Me, on the other hand, yes I lost friends in the battle. You lost your brother. But we still have family. Think who Harry's got! No one! His parents are dead, his Godfather's dead, the three men who had any connection with his parents whatsoever are dead. I know Harry didn't get along with Snape, but can you imagine how Harry must be feeling now? So forgive me if I put my friend before myself" She all but spat out.

Ron's eyes were like saucers he was so surprised by this outburst. He looked down, ashamed of how he reacted.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I wasn't thinking..."

"You never bloody do, and while we're here. Don't call me 'Mione. It's not my name."

Hermione turned on her heel and walked away, passing a confused looking Bill on the way back to the castle.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to look at Bill but saw Ron grinning and heard him say "Oh, you know. Lover's tiff."

Hermione stopped still and turned back to Ron. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she was striding purposefully back to them. She found she could not bear to even think about being with Ron, let alone actually being with him.

"We are _not_ having a lover's tiff, Ronald! You see, to have a lover's tiff you have to be lovers! And that is something we certainly are not!"

Ron's ears went red and his face dropped.

"Are... Are you breaking up with me?"

Frustrated tears welled up in Hermione's eyes but she didn't look away. She angrily brushed the tears away and cleared her throat before saying

"We were never together, Ron..."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please don't kill me...

* * *


End file.
